


isak x even | the beginning of the birthday tradition

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: It's Even's 20th birthday and Isak has an idea on just how they begin it. Well, if he can ever get Even to wake up and participate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the early hours of the morning on my phone. Happy birthday, Even!

Isak loomed over a sleeping Even with a dreamy smile upon his lips. Twenty. His boyfriend was twenty. There was something satisfying about that but he didn’t care to examine what. Isak leaned in and gently nosed at the soft cushion of Even’s cheeks, one then the other. He didn’t stir. While Even found it difficult to get to sleep at times, he sure made up for it with the fact he was about as hard to waken as the dead.

Isak moved his right hand to the soft locks of Even’s hair that spilled on to his pillow. It wasn’t often that Even’s hair looked anything other than perfect, so Isak took particular enjoyment out of ruffling it up. Last night he had slid his hands through the fine strands and gripped and pulled on them. Ah, memories.

Leaning in once more, Isak pressed a soft kiss to Even’s full bottom lip where it pouted out a little in his sleep. “Baby…” he whispered against Even’s lips before laying a few more kisses against them.

This time Even mumbled something unintelligible and turned his head to the side. Isak chuckled to himself and peppered a few kisses across Even’s cheek to his ear, “Wakey wakey, birthday boy.” As Isak spoke into Even’s ear he nosed playfully at the lobe. Even attempted to turn over and hide his face in the pillow but he was pretty much caged in by Isak’s body.

“Evy,” he said a little louder now, more determined to wake Even from his slumber. “It’s almost noon. We’re due at your parent’s for your birthday lunch soon. They already pushed it later for us an-” Isak stopped mid sentence when he realised he was talking to a sleeping man. He was sure he’d seen Even’s eyes flutter. Isak rolled his eyes and hauled himself up from the mattress and stood beside it. He took a moment to take in the angelic face of his sleeping boyfriend before he gripped the duvet and whipped it away from Even. It wasn’t the nicest way to wake the person you love on their birthday but nice wasn’t working.

An almost naked Even curled in on himself as the frigid February air hit him. It was amazing someone so lanky could curl up so small.

“What the fuck?” Even exclaimed, his eyes finally opening and landing on Isak where he stood at the side of the bed. The hairs on his arms stood on end and goose bumps rose on his skin.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Isak said casually as he lay back down beside Even and curled his own partially clothed body around Even’s. “Sorry, you wouldn’t wake up and I wanted to get in some birthday cuddles before we head out. I thought it could be a tradition.”

Even’s face softened, both from the sentiment and the fact he was getting some much needed warmth from the press of Isak’s body. “Oh, a tradition of birthday cuddles? Are they any different to the regular day cuddles that we have basically every day we wake up together?” Even asked, his brows raising in his trademark playful manner.

Isak’s own brow furrowed in response to the question, “Well yeah, duh. They’re on your birthday. That automatically makes them different. Special. That’s why they’re called birthday cuddles.” Isak looked at Even like that was the most obvious thing in the world but there was humour in his eyes.

“Ah, I see,” Even replied as he cuddled his body into Isak’s, seeking more warmth. “I’m not saying I don’t love this tradition but perhaps next time we could do without losing the duvet.”

In one swift motion Isak rolled Even on to his back and once again had him pinned beneath him. A smirk played on Isak’s lips, “Still cold? I’m sure we could find a better way to warm up…”

Even caught the heat in Isak’s eyes and his own darted to Isak’s lips, appreciating the soft curve of them and the freckle he loved to kiss just above. Even’s hands came up to rest, splayed over Isak’s back, the thin material of Isak’s t-shirt acting as a barrier to the skin on skin contact that Even craved. “Do we have enough time?” Even asked before his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Isak followed the motion with glazed eyes.

“Well, you’re the birthday boy. It’s up to you,” Isak’s voice came out thick and low as he spoke his reply. He swayed forward a little and caught Even’s lips in a kiss that held more intensity than the previous, as Even’s hands tightened in the fabric of Isak’s t-shirt. A moment later Isak pulled back and they both stared at each other with heavy lidded gazes and rosy cheeks. Yes, things were definitely heating up. Literally and figuratively.

Slowly, too slowly, Even’s hands began to slide up Isak’s back, taking the shirt he was wearing with them as he spoke, “So uh, is this part of the tradition?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I told you they were special cuddles,” Isak said just before Even tugged his t-shirt off over his head.

Even smiled up at Isak as his hands moved through the soft curls at the nape of Isak’s neck. “Heh, I think I’m going to like this tradition. Happy birthday to me,” Even said in a hushed tone before tugging Isak down into another passionate kiss. If they were going to be late for his birthday lunch with his parents then Even was sure as hell going to make it worth it.


End file.
